The Prom Equivalency Continuity
by thesilencekeeper
Summary: A one-shot based on RGBCN's Prom Kiss drawing


Everybody else already went down to head home. They had just wrapped up their grown-up version of a promenade. A redo, as the girls called it. Amy was leaning forward, against the railings of the boys' rooftop. Just looking at everything and nothing, at the same time. The sky was clear, which allowed her to get a good view of the stars. She could also see the lights around the city. It was almost midnight but a lot of establishments were still open, or at least had their lights on. It was a cool night, and she was enjoying the light breeze, brushing through her cheeks every now and then.

The tables, balloons and Christmas lights that were adorning the nondescript rooftop of 2311 N Los Robles building are still up. Leonard and Penny will take care of taking them down, in the morning.

Amy was still on a high after the events of the night. This was her first, official prom. Though it may have been over a decade before she got to experience what normal girls experience in high school, she can really say that her life was shaping up. She has her own place, a thriving career in Neurobiology, wonderful friends and a brilliant boyfriend. Her! Amy! In a relationship with a real man. Her days of having to come up with various names and stories to cover up her love life – or lack, thereof – when she's at family gatherings were truly over.  
And tonight, Sheldon just took a pretty big step. He admitted that he loves her. The fact that Sheldon was the first one to say the words, made it so much more special. After all these years of giving her a hard time at romance, she finally knows what her boyfriend really feels for her. They are in love. Feelings that can't be explained, as he described it.

She was so euphoric after hearing him that she too, had a panic attack. But he had repeated it when she finally got herself to calm down.

"I am in love with you," Sheldon said, from across her. He was in Leonard's usual seat. He may have forbidden her to lie in his bed, but he at least let her lay her head on his spot with the pillow, to prop herself up.

She could just play that moment in her head over and over again. It was one of the best things that's happened to her. What a joy it is, to know that the man you love, feels the same. Now she wonders what else is in store for them, now that the word was out there.

Amy was deep in thoughts of their future, when Sheldon opened the door to the rooftop. He was worried that she went home without saying good night to him, so he went up to check if she was still in the building. He found her, looking out into the vast space that are filled with stars and a half moon. He walked over to her and gave her a start when tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sheldon!"

"I'm sorry to sneak up on you like that, but you seem occupied. Are you okay? Is this an aftereffect of your panic attack?" He asks.

"No. I just didn't hear you. I'm fine," she reassures.

"Are you sure? Because I can call a cab for you. I wouldn't feel comfortable with you driving in that state."

"What state?"

"…shock?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not in shock. Like I said, I was thinking about something and just didn't hear you."  
"Alright," he drops the matter and looks out into the night sky. He was still in his dress shirt and his coat was nowhere to be seen. He probably left it in their apartment, she thought.

She stared at him. He looks calmer than before their evening started. From her vantage point, she can see the stars reflecting in his eyes. He was a handsome man, with beautiful eyes. Though in the darkness, his blue eyes were not visible, his hazel-shaped eyes were still her favorite.

He notices her and looks down at her. He smiles and squints his eyes a little. "What are you looking at?" Sheldon asks.

"You."

"Why?"

"Nothing," she replied, finally looking away.

He cocks his head to the side but doesn't ask any more questions. Remembering why he went up to the rooftop, he checks his watch and sees it was already two minutes past twelve.

"Amy, it's late. You should go home now. We're still going to the zoo and I wouldn't want you to drive us there when you're groggy. It wouldn't be safe," Sheldon tells her in one beat.

She stared and frowned at him. Didn't they just proclaim their love for each other? What was he doing now, sending her home? Shouldn't he be inviting her to stay the night? Then she remembers – this is still Sheldon. You know he loves you, that should be enough for now, she reminded herself.

"You're right. I should get going," she replies, shaking her head a bit and smiling. She then, stood on tiptoes and gave him a kiss.

Though it was a brief one, it was unprecedented, and Amy was sure that he'll reprimand her. So, she was surprised that his only response was a smile and a, "Drive safely."

They started walking towards the door so they could go down. Sheldon suddenly stopped in his tracks and suddenly pulls her towards him. She was caught off-guard but his other arm was there, ready to hold her in place when she collides against him. And to her surprise, so were his lips.

His lips crushed against hers and she melted in his arms in no time. He turns his head a little and his mouth opens ever so slightly, allowing his hot and minty breath to escape his lips. She felt the warmth of his kiss on her own mouth and she thought she was going to collapse. Good thing his arms kept her steady, with one arm around her waist and the other holding her right arm. Eventually, one of her arms found its way up his chest until her hand was cradling the back of his head. Her other hand held on to his hip. He moves his head one more time and gently parted their lips. It took a few minutes before he ended the kiss, after which they were both gasping for air.

Sheldon leaned his forehead against hers, while they try to catch their breath.

What just happened? Amy asks herself. She wasn't against it or anything, because god, why would she be? But she found herself, surprised once again, by something that her quirky boyfriend did.

A few more minutes of composing themselves and Sheldon straightened his stance. "Now, you should really be going."

They headed downstairs and Sheldon walked her to her car. Once she was inside her car, Sheldon spoke. "Try to get as much sleep as you can. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You too. Good night." Amy answered, and Sheldon stood back when she starts the car. Before driving away, she turned to look at him again. "Sheldon?"

"Yes?"

"I love you," she said, smiling like a teenager.

"Okay, just because I said it doesn't mean we need to – "

"Sheldon!"

"I love you, too," he responds, raising his hands in defeat.

With a final good night, she drove her way back to Glendale with a smile on her face, knowing full well that she was not getting any sleep tonight.


End file.
